


Kinktober Day 19: Brat Taming

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Figging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, brat taming, levi is a brat, mentioned EruriMike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Daddy kink + spanking = yum





	Kinktober Day 19: Brat Taming

_Infuriated. _That was the only word that could describe Erwin’s mood right now; _he was infuriated. _And all because of one bratty, childish raven. Now, Erwin was an understanding man, in most cases. Patient, even, able to keep his cool under countless events. But Levi had been trying his patience _all damn day. _The day was meant to be a good day, a calm Saturday together- spent buying him some new clothes, getting lunch, and perhaps a movie and dinner afterwards. But as soon as they woke, Erwin knew that Levi was in a hellish mood. In hindsight, he should have slapped his ass cherry red then- to eliminate the headache of the day to come. But he had chosen to be optimistic, that the boy’s mood would improve after a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and that expensive herbal tea. He was very, very wrong. Sure, right after breakfast, Levi had been a bit more tolerable. But getting dressed, the brat wanted to wear ridiculously short shorts- to which he _knew _Erwin wouldn’t allow. He didn’t enjoy his boy showing off his body for anyone else, but him and Mike. That’s just the way they were. His lovely bear of a husband was off on an overnight trip for work, and it may be partially why their little boy was misbehaving so.

After having to be the bad guy, and tell Levi firmly he needed to change, the raven cursed at him and threw a tantrum before they were even out of the house. Erwin should have spanked his naughty boy _then. _But, unwilling to spoil the day ahead of them, he did not. The car ride to the clothing store, Levi continuously jacked up the radio’s volume to deafening levels. After being harshly reprimanded twice about it, and doing it again, Erwin delivered a firm slap to his inner thigh that brought out a yelp and whine. The rest of the ride was peaceful, at least, with his little boy pouting in the passenger seat. When they arrived, Erwin opened Levi’s car door and gifted him a gentle kiss to the cheek. That seemed to perk up the raven, but it didn’t last long. At the store, Levi didn’t like _anything. _‘Those are too ugly, these are the wrong color, I want more colors, I want those ones…’ It was truly exhausting. Nothing was good enough for him, no matter what Erwin tried. In the end, he bought things for Levi- executive decisions, because the little shit clearly could not make up his mind. And Levi wasn’t happy about it.

Once they were safely in the car, Erwin turned to him and grasped his chin mid-rant. _“Boy, _you are wearing my patience very, very thin. I wanted to take you to lunch, treat you to a nice movie, give you a lovely day. But you’re being an absolute little shit. Do you want to go to your favorite pizza place?” A swift nod and wide eyes. “Then you better start behaving, or I’ll turn you over my knee and make it so you can’t sit for a goddamn week. Do. You. Understand?” Erwin growled, glaring at his little lover.

“Y-yes, Daddy. I understand. I’ll be good!” He whined, so cutely, peppering the blonde’s face with sweet little kisses. And although Erwin knew how good of an actor Levi was, he was naïve and believed him. Rookie mistake. They arrived at Levi’s favorite pizza place, sliding into a nice little booth in towards the back. Normally Levi gets the same things, veggie Sicilian pizza- but today he insisted he wanted to try something new. And so they ordered, Erwin with his veggie slices, and Levi trying a Hawaiian and barbeque. The blonde had tried to tell Levi he wouldn’t like them, but the stubborn boy insisted. When the food was delivered, sure enough, Levi disliked both his kinds and demanded to eat Erwin’s. It was okay, Erwin wasn’t picky and happily switched to not upset the raven. But then he barely ate that, despite his insistence that he was hungry.

“Levi you need to at least eat one piece. You’re not getting the dessert cinnamon sticks if you don’t finish your food.” Erwin sighed, and that just set him off. Complaining that Erwin never let him have anything, that he always had to give up what he wanted, that it wasn’t fair that he didn’t get to eat dessert- and that is was all Erwin’s fault that he didn’t like the pizza _he _had chosen for _himself. _And that was the moment Erwin’s patience _fucking snapped. _He paid the bill with his whining raven, taking the leftovers to go and thanking the staff. He all but dragged Levi out to the car, opened the passenger seat, and shoved him in. On the car ride home, Erwin called Mike- because usually before giving out a punishment to their boy, they consulted in one another to make sure it was a just occasion. Mike agreed, this was _more than a just occasion, _and encouraged Erwin to teach their little brat a lesson. Erwin planned to.

By the time they arrived home, Levi was all apologetic, all sweet and loving- all ‘I’m sorry Daddy, please forgive me?’ He wasn’t getting off that easily, that was for sure. Erwin didn’t speak a single word, just stored away their leftovers, and dragged his brat to the bedroom. _“Daddy, _are you mad at me? I’m sorry, I’ll be so good! I’ll clean the whole house and make you dinner! I-I’ll organize your books? O-oh! How about I suck you off and- and give you a nice, hot bubble bath??” He was trying to hard, Erwin almost found it comical.

“When you do bad things, do you learn from them if I just forgive you?” Erwin finally asked, staring him down as he loudly removed his belt, folding the leather object in half. The boy’s eyes shot wide, and a slight whimper escaped him.

“Y-yes! I-I do learn.”

_“Oh baby, _lying will get you absolutely nowhere.” He tsked, setting the belt on his dresser. “Undress, and kneel on the bed to wait for me. And trust me, you’re going to want to behave, now.” With that, he left the room- heading to the kitchen. There were several items he wanted to retrieve from here; one being a piece of ginger root, which he peeled and sliced into the same shape as the butt plugs Levi was often filled with. Then, a wooden spoon from the utensil drawer. Oh, he was going to make sure his little brat behaved for the next several weeks, if not months. The boy would be sorry, and he would shape up quickly. When Erwin returned, Levi was nude and shaking where he knelt on the bed, eyes trained down. “Do you understand why you’re being punished?”

“…yes.” He mumbled in pure self-pity, glancing up to see what Erwin held. “Not the spoon, Daddy! Please??” Levi whined so pitifully, and Erwin sighed.

“Well let’s see, the belt didn’t work a month ago. The paddle only makes you moan, and the riding crop didn’t do much to curb your bratty behavior, either. So yes, the spoon, boy. All fours, now. Spread your little ass.” Erwin ordered, watching the little one obey and groan pitifully. “We’ve never used ginger for this before…” He hummed thoughtfully. Erwin slid on his slick, black, latex gloves, approaching his little brat. Carefully Erwin removed the small plug stuck in, as they almost always had one in their pet- enjoying keeping him ready and open.

“W-what does it do?” Levi asked with evident nerves.

“You’ll find out. And you won’t like it, either.” It was almost an amused hum as he slid the slick ginger inside. It flared at the end to ensure it wouldn’t slide in further than intended, or get stuck inside his baby. As irritated as Erwin was, he wasn’t evil. He loved Levi, more than anything, but he also needed to be respected and treated decently, as both a dom and boyfriend. Erwin stepped back, telling Levi to relax. For a while, nothing happened, and he was amused that Levi’s face had a look of almost confusion. But then, a small whimper. The boy squirmed, and he let out a pitiful little whine. Erwin watched as he clenched up, big mistake- as it would only ignite the burning in his poor little asshole.

“Daddy… It hurts!” Levi whined, pouting over his shoulder.

“It’s called ‘figging’, very effective for helping to keep a little brat from clenching up when being spanked. The more you clench, the more it’ll burn, little one.” Erwin hummed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Over my lap, now.” The raven hesitated, squirming around some more and mumbling complaints about his ass. _“Now, Levi. _I swear, I’ll keep that ginger in all night if you don’t listen to me.” The blonde snapped, his patience far past existing. Levi pouted the whole time, placing himself over Erwin’s lap, and shifting as if it would help alleviate the burn, or the incoming pain.

“I’m really sorry, Daddy…” He mumbled.

“I think you’re just sorry that you’re getting punished. The way you behaved today, Levi, is something that I can’t tolerate. You weren’t just rude to me, you were rude to strangers. Workers, just trying to make a living. Can you imagine someone treating you like you treated those people today?” Erwin lectured, running the firm wooden spoon along Levi’s pale and delicate ass gently. It was a finished spoon, covered in a layer of thick protecting paint. Erwin knew it wouldn’t splinter or hurt Levi in any serious way. But it would bruise, and it would make his ass red and sorry.

“Oh… I didn’t think of that…” Levi whispered, and at least he sounded really ashamed, then. Erwin set the spoon aside and decided to begin with his hand as a warm-up. He began his slaps, alternating between his two-perfect ass-cheeks, leaving firm red handprints and drawing out hitched gasps and grunts of pain from his little one. This was only a warm-up, but it was clear that Levi was struggling between clenching up, or suffering the full extent of those blows.

“I have to admit, I never quite tire of seeing your ass this lovely shade of red. Too bad after today, it’ll be purple.” Erwin and Mike knew Levi well, too well. They knew what he could handle, what was too much- how much pain it took to truly make a lesson stick. Once a nice, thorough warm-up had been completed, it was time for the true punishment. The first harsh strike to Levi’s tender ass, had him crying out. From there, Erwin began with a slow but steady pace, littering all of Levi’s cheeks with the sting of the spoon. It didn’t take long for the boy to begin to squirm. A firm hand on his hips kept him in place, and Erwin raised one of his thighs to lift the boy’s ass up for a better angle. From there, he could attack those tender sit spots- the places Levi would _really _feel it in the morning. That ignited a whole new sting on Levi’s ass, and he started to cry. _That didn’t take long, _Erwin thought to himself, listening to the desperate ‘I’m sorry’s’ and the pitiful whines.

And then, Erwin moved on- pushing Levi’s legs apart to attack the backs and inside of his thighs. He didn’t hit quite as hard here, but it was enough to make the boy _sob. _Apology after apology, whimper and whines, clenching and unclenching that pretty little ass… Erwin was finally about finished. But first…

“Tell me what you’re sorry for.” He instructed, rubbing the hard implement along the bruising and abused flesh.

“I-I’m sorry for-for being rude! And for being um…bratty? And-and…”

“And for being disrespectful, and not eating your food or saying thank you? Are you sorry for that?” A harsh swat to Levi’s ass had him sobbing again.

_“Yes! Yes- I’m so sorry Daddy… I’m so sorry.” _The sincere tone to Levi’s voice made Erwin believe him, and he set the implement aside to run a soothing hand over abused flesh.

“I forgive you, little one. I expect you to show far greater kindness in the future. I understand you miss Papa Mike… I know, but that does _not _give you permission to act out. Do you understand?” Erwin spoke gentle, but firm- a mix he’d perfected over his time with Levi.

“Yes Daddy…I’m sorry. I love you so much.” Levi sniffled, glancing back with bright, teary silver eyes. Erwin gently smiled, removing the ginger in one slick movement. The raven breathed out a relieved sigh, squirming a little.

“I love you too, baby. So very much. Let me rub some oil on your skin, and we’ll heat up some pizza for dinner.” And that, was the best way Erwin knew how to tame his little brat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to catch up on prompts. 
> 
> I hope so.
> 
> Insta: charmolypic.levi  
Twitter: charmolypiclevi


End file.
